4 FUNDADORES, 4 CASAS, 4 HEREDEROS
by potty potter
Summary: Hermione sabrá toda la verdad y porque su lazo con Harry se hace cada vez mas fuerte. Se esta arreglando el ff y toy haciendo denuevo lso capitulos!
1. El Ataque

Hola, gracias a los que había dejado reviws…bueno esta es mi primero historia pero la estoy haciendo de nuevo, así que leanla!

¡Harry, Harry, despierta!.- decia Hermione de una forma descontrolada al ver a su amigo tendido en el piso de la sala común de Gryffindor, ¡¿Qué te pasó, ¡por favor contesa!... no había caso por mas que tratara Harry no despertaba, de hecho ni siquiera mostraba signos de estar con vida

Movili Corpus susurro Hermione y al instante el cuerpo de Harry se levantó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo APRA que Hermione pudiera llevarlo a la enfermería pero, lamentablemente, no se dio cuenta que la sala común de Gryffindor ya estaba completamente de estudiantes, principalmente de primer año, los cuales miraban aterrorizados la escena.

Sin más pensarlo Hermione se abrió paso entre la multitud y saco a Harry de la sala común para llevarlo a la enfermería lo antes posible, si es que ya no era tarde

Al llegar a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey estaba histérica, se movía para todas partes gritando y maldiciendo a quien se cruzara en su camino, entre ellos Hermione pero paró cuando vio que no venía sola. ¡Acuesta a Harry y luego anda a buscar al director, rápido, fue lo único que alcanzó decir a la señora Pomfrey antes de que volviera a gritar

Si, claro.- respondió Hermione muy alegremente al saber que podía ayudar en algo.

Al acostar a Harry, Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta dulzura, la misma que había estado sintiendo desde ya 3 años, era inevitable, pero amaba a harry, era algo incontrolable e indecible, por todo lo que han pasado juntos. Olvidándose de estos sentimientos Hermione acostó a Harry y salió rápido directo al despacho del profesor Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio.

Jugo de fresa.- grito Hermione y al instante la estatua dejo ver una escalera. Al llegar a la puerta para entrar y antes de tocar escuchó unos gritos provenientes del despacho de Dumbledore, sin duda alguien estaba muy enojado y quería hacerlo notar. Se acerco un poco más a la puerta para escuchar y distinguió la voz de Lucious Malfoy quien no dejaba de repetir que era imposible que aun no supieran quien fue la persona que ataco a su hijo.

Al marcharse, Hermione entró al despacho.

¿Qué te trae por aquí?.- pregunto Dumbledore muy amablemente al ver que Hermione entraba a su despacho.

Madam Pomfrey me mandó a buscarlo, Harry al igual que otros estudiantes sufrió un ( dudo que palabra usar) accidente, está bastante mal

No te preocupes, acabe de mandar a uno de los ex directores a hablar con ella.

¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?¿Me puede decir si sabe algo acerca de lo quien atacó a Harry?

La verdad es que no, espera., ahora que recuerdo, si hay algo aunque no se si tenga algo que ver. Me llego este pergamino, puedes observarlo si lo deseas, para ver si puedes descubrir algo.- dijo Dumbledore.

Si, claro, muchas gracias.- dijo Hermione muy emocionada mientras abría el pergamino para leerlo. El pergamino decía:

"Son solo cuatro y nada mas, cuidado han de tener, y miedo también, piensa bien lo que harás, porque mucho tiempo no tendrás. Godric, Helga, Rowena y Salazar, Ya no existirán"

¡Profesor, creo si tiene algo que ver, y creo que se que significa.- dijo Hermione muy contenta pero asustada.

¿Es eso verdad Hermione?.- pregunto Dumbledore.

Lo que pienso es que como Harry, Draco, Ernie y Cho fueron los que fueron atacados y cada uno es de distinta casa, pienso que cada uno de ellos es el ultimo heredero de cada fundador de cada casa y por eso viene la parte del pergamino que dice: "Godric, Helga, Rowena y Salazar, Ya no existirán", se refiere a que ya no quedaran herederos de cada fundador. y si estoy en lo correcto los familiares de ellos deben estar igual. o peor..- dijo Hermione.

Eso tiene mucho sentido, pero estaba recién hablando con Lucios Malfoy y como lo habras notado se encontraba en perfecto estado, además estoy más que seguro que el último heredero que hay de Slytherin no es Draco sino que Lord Voldemort. Pero, mi querida Hermione, no estés tan equivocada.

¡Ah! Y por cierto, señorita Granger, usted será de mucha ayuda para lo que está pasando.- dijo Dumbledore, el cual estaba mas preocupado que como nunca antes Hermione lo había visto.


	2. La carta

Hermione sin duda había quedado muy confusa por la conversación con Dumbledore.¿Por qué Dumbledore habrá dicho que ella iba a ser esencial?

Al llegar a la sala común lo primero que noto fue que estaba Ron tendido al lado del fuego, y no dudo un minuto ir a abrazarlo, explicarle todo lo que paso en el despacho de Dumbledore y ponerse a llorar.

¡Pero como, te aseguro que fue esa rata de Malfoy el que ataco a todos ellos.-dijo Ron algo exaltado

¡Eso no puede ser Ron, cuantas veces tendré que explicártelo, Malfoy es uno de los atacados y dudo que se haya atacado a si mismo! Y además, por la cara que tenía la enfermera Pomfrey no parecía que los hubieran atacado con alquier cosa, debe haber sido un hechizo poderoso.-

Bueno Ron, hay algo mas que quiero contarte.-dijo Hermione.

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ron con una leve cara de emocion.

Bueno, la verdad es que no te conté todo acerca de la conversación con Dumbledore, la verdad fue porque pensé, no se lo que pensé, bueno, lo que dijo fue que yo seria esencial para este misterio y no se me ocurre la razón por la cual pueda serlo…

Acaso no es obvio Hermione, sin duda tu eres la mejor estudiante que ha pasado por Hogwarts en años y por eso el sabe de tus conocimientos y sabe que serás útil.- al decir esto Ron se sentía ahora con superioridad.

Ya pensé eso, pero es casi imposible que sea, porque aunque yo sea la estudiante mas inteligente de Hogwarts, de cualquier forma los profesores y saben mas que yo.-dijo Hermione viendo como se borraba la cara de superioridad de Ron

Bueno, en eso tienes razón.- dijo Ron, y acto seguido entro una lechuza ululando por la ventana y se poso sobre el hombro de Hermione.

Hermione se apresuro a abrir la carta, y vio que decía:

"Querida Hermione, me encantaría que mañana a primera hora fueras a mi despacho, ya que han ocurrido nuevos sucesos y creo que nuestra conversación no alcanzo a terminarse, espero verte.

Dumbledore.

Guau, Dumbledore tiene una caligrafía perfecta.- dijo Hermione

Al oír esto Ron estuvo a punto de pegarle

¡Como puedes interesarte mas en la caligrafía que en lo que escribió, mañana tienes que iry luego me tendrás que contar todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione no pudo dormir en toda la noche, en lo único que pensaba era qe nuevo suceso podría haber ocurrido para que Dumbledore la llamara, porque Dumbledore había dicho que ella era muy importante para lo que estaba pasando y obviamente, a que se debían los ataques que habían ocurrido.

Al llegar la mañana siguiente, Hermione lucía una cara terrible, por no haber dormido nada y lo único que hizo fue bajar al gran comedor y tomarse un café lo más cargado posible, por mas que se sintiera culpable por tener que hacer que un elfo trabajara aún más para tener que cargarlo, despés de un rato de estar sentada sola llego ron a acompañarla preguntándole a que hora se iba a juntar con Dumbledore y ahí cuando se dio cuenta que Dumbledore nunca había especificado la hora.

Quizás él esperaba que le mandara una respuesta con la hora.- dijo Hermione con la cara muy pálida, lo cual hacía que se viera aún peor

No lo creo.- dijo ron y casi al mismo tiempo dos lechuzas se pararon en frente de Hermione, una con la nueva edición de El Profeta, el cual, para sorpresa de hermione hablaba sobre el ataque que habia ocurrido en Hogwarts

_Ataque en Hogwarts_

_En la mañana de ayer, cuatro alumnos del colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería fueron atacados dentro del establecimiento por un hechizo, hasta ahora, desconocido. Debido a este accidente el ministerio de la magia se ha empezado a cuestionar si Dumbledore esá haciendo un buen trabajo o ya esta demasiado viejo para continuar con el arduo trabajo. _

Al terminar de leerlo Hermione se lo pasó a Ron con una gran indignación y recordó que otra lechuza esperaba que retirara la carta que traía. Esta era la más corta que Hermione jamás hubiera recibido

_Después de clases. Despacho_

Era obvio de quien era y por fin se sentía más tranquila por saber a que hora tenía que ir. El día transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos a excepción del caldero que Neville rompió en pociones, lo cual le costó 50 puntos Gryffindor.

Al terminar las clases Hermione se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore y al llegar, para su sorpresa, denuevo había alguien adentro, esta vez era McGonagall y a diferencia de Lucious Malfoy esta se escuchaba muy serena.

…recién murió.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar Hermione antes de que Minerva Mcgonagall abandonara el despacho dejandolo listo para que ella entrara.

-------------------------------------------

En el prox les digo ken murio 

Dejen reviews


End file.
